


Five More Minutes

by jeremyhansen



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, I'm tired, Jeremy is afraid of what his dad will think, Jeremy is bi and his dad doesn't know, Jeremy's mom is mentioned, Light Angst, M/M, Mr. Heere wants to be there for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremyhansen/pseuds/jeremyhansen
Summary: “Mike, my dad doesn’t even know I’m bisexual yet.”“And?” Michael asked, watching as Jeremy unpaused his game. “That would be the perfect way to tell him.”-Jeremy struggles with telling his dad about his and Michael’s relationship while also struggling to tell Michael he loves him.





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this as I was cleaning the dishes. Don't ask.
> 
> Also, thank you to @connorandmichael for reading everything and making sure I didn't sound like a complete idiot

Jeremy let out a small moan when Michael nipped at his neck, gripping his boyfriend’s hoodie sleeves.

His Xbox was paused in the background, the menu music playing over and over again as the boys laid on Jeremy’s full sized bed. They hadn’t planned on ending up here, but they were two teenage boys.

Michael relished in Jeremy’s noises, his legs on either side of the smaller boys hips. He leaned down, locking his lips with Jeremy’s as he felt cold hands slide up his shirt.

“Michael…” Jeremy whimpered as Michael moved his lips frantically to Jeremy’s ear, tugging on the lobe. He could feel Michael’s breath against his ear, it sending shivers down his spine. 

Jeremy tugged hard on Michael’s hoodie, and Michael slid it off, revealing a lilac undershirt. 

Jeremy smiled up at Michael, both of them pausing to breathe. Michael smiled back, pushing a stray curl out of Jeremy’s face.

Jeremy felt his heart swell. “Hey, Mike?” he asked suddenly, surprising himself.

Michael hummed in response.

Jeremy’s mind started racing. He and Michael haven’t been dating for that long, but Jeremy had practically known him his whole life. He was so used to Michael being there, and being his shoulder to cry on. He should’ve known the whole time he was going after Christine that Michael was really who he loved.

Loved.

Jeremy just wanted to say it.

_ I love you. _

He had told Michael that before, but never in this way. Every time he thought about it, his tongue felt like it was swollen and he started to sweat.

He couldn’t do it right now. His body physically rejected the idea.

Obviously, Michael had feelings for him, or else he wouldn’t be on top of Jeremy. Or dating him for that matter.

But love was such a strong feeling. 

Jeremy was afraid of Michael not reciprocating.

“You’re so hot.” Was all Jeremy said.

Michael’s cheeks reddened, caught off guard by the compliment. “Don’t make me kiss you.”

Jeremy just giggled in response, watching as Michael leaned down to press their lips together. 

The two jumped when they heard the front door open, Michael quickly putting his hoodie on. He tripped on his way down from the bed, falling into the bean bag that sat in front of the TV. Jeremy scrambled to adjust himself, hands frantically running through his messy hair.

The door opened right as Michael unpaused the game.

“Hey boys.” Paul greeted, standing in the doorway. “How was your day?”

“Good,” Jeremy said automatically. “Just relaxing.”

Paul nodded, looking over his son. “Dinner is in an hour.” He paused. “Make your bed, yeah?”

Jeremy just nodded.

The door closed, and both boys let out a sigh of relief. 

Michael gave his boyfriend a look. “That’s the second time.”

“I know.”

“This week.”

“ _ I know. _ ”

Jeremy got up from his bed, sitting next to Michael. He picked up his controller.

Michael just looked at him for a moment. “Jere, we need to tell him. You can’t just keep lying.”

Jeremy didn’t really know what to say. He wasn’t embarrassed by Michael or anything, but telling his dad about their relationship wasn’t exactly at the top of his list of things he wanted to do. He and his dad were still working on their own relationship after the SQUIP, and he felt as if they were making progress, especially since Paul went back to work. 

Which gave Michael and Jeremy time to make out.

Jeremy sighed, meeting Michael’s gaze. “You know it’s not because of you, right?”

“Of course.”

“Mike, my dad doesn’t even know I’m bisexual yet.”

“And?” Michael asked, watching as Jeremy unpaused his game. “That would be the perfect way to tell him.”

“It’s different for you,” Jeremy told him, switching out his weapon in game. “Your moms are understanding because they’re lesbians. My dad isn’t gay, or bi, or whatever. It’s not the norm for him.”

Michael sighed, looking back at the screen. “So we’re just never going to tell him?” 

“I didn’t say that.”

“That’s what it sounds like.”

Jeremy paused the game again. He turned his body to Michael. “We’ll tell him. I just… I need some time to think about what to say.”

Michael gave him a small smile. “You know he’s going to love you no matter what. You’re his kid.”

Jeremy sighed, scooting over to be in Michael’s lap. He settled in between Michael’s legs, back to chest. “I’m not sure. There are plenty of people who have kicked out their kids because of their sexuality.”

“Right, but your dad isn’t one of those people.” Michael gave Jeremy’s cheek a peck. “He’s not a monster.”

Jeremy relaxed in Michael’s arms, his head resting on Michael’s shoulder. “Yeah, I know.” He looked up at his boyfriend. “Help.”

Michael chuckled. “Okay...How about dinner? When was the last time you made dinner for your dad?”

“Never. You’ll definitely have to help with that one.”

“Done.” 

-

Michael and Jeremy rushed around the kitchen that next Friday, trying to finish up before Mr. Heere returned home.

Michael took a small breath as he put the garlic bread in the oven, looking at Jeremy who was stirring the sauce for the pasta every now and then. He crossed over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his middle. “It’s gonna be great.” He promised.

Jeremy sighed. “Yeah, I know.” He turned around in his boyfriend’s arms, accepting the kiss Michael offered. “We need to be careful though to not...you know. Pre-reveal anything.”

Michael chuckled, nuzzling Jeremy’s nose. “It’ll be hard to keep my hands off of you.”

Color rose to Jeremy’s cheeks as he grinned. “I’m pretty irresistible.” he teased.

Michael hummed in response, pressing a hand to Jeremy’s cheek as he gave his boyfriend a small kiss. Jeremy sighed into it, hands softly pressed to Michael’s chest. 

When Michael pulled away, Jeremy felt his heart being tugged on. Michael was always so gentle with him, looking at Jeremy like he was his entire world.

Jeremy felt himself gulp, which he didn’t know people actually did.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Michael chuckled.

They just sat there for a moment, taking each other in.

Jeremy bit his lip. “There’s something I really want to tell you.”

Michael looked at him with interest, cocking his head to the side.

Right as Jeremy took a breath to speak, they heard the front door open. That door seemed to interrupt them every time Jeremy tried to get the nerve to tell Michael, and Jeremy wondered if it was a sign.

“Something smells good!” Mr. Heere remarked as Michael and Jeremy quickly pulled away from each other. He walked over to Jeremy, ruffling his hair. “Is this for me?”

Jeremy gave him a small smile as he fixed his hair. “Yeah! M-Michael and I thought it would be a nice surprise.”

Paul gave his son a grin. Michael couldn’t help but draw the resemblance between Paul and his son, especially their toothy smiles. “It is. Thank you. I’ll help you set up the table.”

-

Michael finally took his seat at the table, having served Paul and his boyfriend before himself. That’s how he always did it at his own house, always making sure his mother’s had a plate before he did.

Jeremy picked at the pasta on his plate, not really knowing what to say. He wanted to bring up his and Michael’s relationship, but he didn’t want it to be out of the blue. 

“So, Michael,” Paul looked up from his plate over to the raven-haired boy “how’s school going?”

Michael perked up. “Pretty good. I think finals are gonna kick my butt this year,” he said honestly, taking a bite of his bread.

Paul hummed. “Jeremy told me prom is coming up.”

Michael almost choked.

Jeremy’s eyes widened, and he leaned over to rub Michael’s back as he coughed on his food. Michael cleared his throat, taking a sip of his water. “Sorry, sorry. Went down the wrong pipe.”

“Sure you’re alright?” Paul asked, his voice concerned “Do you need more-”

“No, no.” Michael waved his hand. “I’m good. Yeah, prom is really soon…” he trailed off, glancing at Jeremy.

Jeremy just looked down at his plate. 

Paul sensed he needed to change the subject. 

-

Jeremy could tell Michael wasn’t too happy with him as he cleaned the dishes. He hadn’t told his dad over dinner. There was no way he could. There wasn’t a good time.

Michael disagreed.

Jeremy took a wet plate from Michael, drying it with a towel. “Micah..” he started.

Michael shook his head. “We made dinner, we took our time eating…” 

Jeremy stopped, sighing as his shoulders slumped. He put the towel down on the plate. “Michael... Do you remember when you came out to me?”

Michael stopped too. “Yeah. Freshman year.”

“How long did you know you were gay?” Jeremy whispered.

Michael sighed, running a hand through his hair. “A few years probably, I’m not sure.” he blew a strand of hair out of his eye.

Jeremy bit his lip. “I only realized I was bi a few months ago,” he said lowly, looking over his shoulder before back at Michael. “It’s just... It’s so easy for me to be myself around you and everyone at school. But here? It’s different. I’m not sure of anything.”

Michael nodded. “I know, mahal.” he said gently. “I’m sorry. You’re right, I shouldn’t have pushed you.”

Jeremy smiled. “I forgive you. And I will tell him. Just-”

“Jeremy.”

Jeremy looked over at his dad, who was crossing his arms. “Can we talk in my study?”

-

Jeremy nervously walked into his dad’s study, closing the door behind him. He hated this room. It was so stuffy, and there wasn’t anything fun on the walls. It was all clocks, graphs, and maps. It was too brown and dull for Jeremy’s liking.

Or maybe he didn’t like it because before the Squip, this is where Paul spent the better half of his days. 

It was probably both.

“I didn’t want to say this in front of Michael,” Mr. Heere started “especially after you made dinner. But just because you did something nice doesn’t mean I’ll forget about the elephant in the room.”

Shit.

Jeremy grimaced. “Dad…”

“Jeremiah, I’m talking.” Mr.Heere said in a firm voice. The full name was coming out now. Unlike Jeremy. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I...I was scared.”

Paul shifted his weight, looking down at his son. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Jeremy looked at his feet, not responding.

“Even now, you’re still not saying what it is to my face-”

“Okay, yes, Michael and I are dating!” Jeremy suddenly said, eyes wide. He was tired of hiding it, and if his father knew anyways, then fuck it. He was going to be blunt.

Mr. Heere blinked. “What?”

Jeremy exhaled, shaking his head and wiping his sweaty palms off on his jeans. “Michael and I...We...We’re together.” 

He cringed, waiting for his father’s response. 

“Jeremy, I know.”

Jeremy looked up, confusion written all over his face. “You...you knew?”

Paul chuckled, crossing his arms. “Of course I did. You didn’t think I noticed how you two started acting differently towards each other? I mean, not  _ totally _ different but definitely more touchy-”

“Dad, I get it,” Jeremy said quickly. He paused. “So you... you don’t care?”

Mr.Heere shook his head. “No, Jere. Why would I care? Well, I mean, I  _ care _ , like as in no more closing the door whenever Michael is over, but…”

Jeremy just stood there in awe. “You don’t care about my sexuality, though?”

Paul smiled at his son. “Jeremy, I don’t care who you date. As long as you find someone who treats you right, I’m happy for you.”

Jeremy bit his lip. Here he’d been, worrying about his dad’s opinion, when Paul had always accepted him. Before he knew what he was doing, Jeremy hugged Paul tightly, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I was so scared.” He whispered.

Paul was shocked at the sudden affection, but quickly wrapped his arms around Jeremy. He rubbed his sons back, and was reminded of when Jeremy was little and constantly wanted to be in his arms. “Don’t be. I’ll always love you.” He promised. “You should know that.”

He gave Jeremy a kiss at the top of his head before his son pulled away, wiping his eyes with his cardigan sleeve. 

Jeremy sniffed, before clearing his throat. “So what did you ask me to come in for? Since it wasn’t Michael you wanted to talk about.”

“Your math grade.”

Jeremy laughed, shaking his head. “Jesus.”

-

Jeremy opened the screen door to his backyard, listening to the crickets chirp. He looked out at the lawn, and smiled to himself when he saw Michael laying on a blanket on the grass.

He crossed over, looking down at his boyfriend. “Can I join?” he asked gently. Michael patted the seat next to him.

Jeremy laid down on the blanket, before laying his head on Michael’s chest. Michael sighed in content. 

“Did you tell him?”

Jeremy looked up. “I didn’t have to,” he said honestly. “He already knew.”

Michael couldn’t help but laugh. “Holy shit. That’s gold.” 

Jeremy giggled with him, looking up at the stars. There weren’t too many because of the city lights, but it was still nice. 

“Hey,” Jeremy started, making Michael look at him “didn’t we used to lay on this same blanket as kids?” he asked, running his fingers over the soft fabric.

Michael hummed. “Why do you think I picked it?”

Jeremy smiled. “We used to eat dinner and come out here before sleepovers. We thought we were wilderness explorers or something.”

Michael grinned back. “Yeah, we thought we were so cool. In reality, we would probably die in the woods.”

Jeremy snorted, making Michael laugh as his boyfriend covered his mouth. Michael pecked his cheek, pulling Jeremy closer to his chest. 

The two were quiet for a bit, the night being great weather for looking at the stars. It was a little chilly, but they didn’t pay much attention to it.

“Remember how angry my mom would get?” Jeremy asked, catching Michael off guard. “She would come out here and call us like five times to come in so we could get some sleep. We always begged her for five more minutes, and somehow dad would always convince her to let us have them.”

Michael smiled to himself. “Then we’d come in covered in mosquito bites.”

Jeremy took a second, before turning around to lay his arms on Michael’s chest, his chin resting on top of them. “Michael?”

“Yeah?”

Jeremy took a breath. “You...You’re my everything,” he confessed. “I don’t know what I would do without you. You’ve always been there, you know?” he whispered. “And I feel like I wasted so much time not being with you.”

Michael searched Jeremy’s eyes, before sitting up. Jeremy sat up next to him, Michael taking the other boys hands. “I’m just so happy you’re with me at all.”

Jeremy smiled, leaning over and capturing Michael’s lips in a soft kiss. Michael kissed him back, his hands automatically cupping Jeremy’s cheeks.

Jeremy pulled back, their foreheads touching. “I love you,” he whispered.

Michael almost jumped out of his skin. Did he hear that correctly?

He pulled back, looking at Jeremy. The smaller of the two looked concerned as if he had said something wrong. He also looked a bit hurt.

Michael never wanted to see Jeremy look like that.

He smiled. “I love you too.” He pressed his lips to Jeremy’s forehead. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say that.”

Jeremy felt a lump in his throat, leaning forward and kissing Michael again. Michael laced his hands through Jeremy’s hair this time, the kiss turning from sweet to passionate. 

Jeremy clung to Michael, hands grabbing at his boyfriend’s hoodie. He wanted to pour everything he felt for the other into one kiss. He knew it wasn’t possible, but he was trying anyways.

“Hey.” 

Jeremy and Michael pulled back quickly, looking over at the porch. Paul stood there, arms crossed with the door open. Jeremy automatically went beet red, waiting for his dad to continue.

Paul relaxed, fiddling with the door handle. “Five minutes,” he said, before closing the door again.

Jeremy and Michael looked at each other, before breaking out into giggles.

Jeremy could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr if you want @princelouwilliam


End file.
